1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a illuminated nut driver and more particularly pertains to lighting the area of nut placement and pointing with laser light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nut drivers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, nut drivers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating work areas with tools with various method and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,556 to Hrabar, et al. discloses an illuminating nut driver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757 to Nalbandian et al. discloses an illuminated screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,769 to Cook discloses a hand tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,832 to Nagamori discloses an illuminated screw driver. U.S. Pat. No. 958,768 to Tong discloses hand tool holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,468 to Jeng discloses a screw driver having an illuminating unit mounted thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,893 to Jeng discloses a screw driver having illuminating means mounted thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,541 to Chao discloses a screw driver's light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,414 discloses a screw driver adapted for use as a signaling device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,012 discloses the ornamental design for an illuminating screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,480, to Chen discloses a screw driver having a replaceable driving head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,969 to Nevin discloses an illuminating screw driver. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,092 to McCalla, et al. discloses a light handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe illuminated nut driver that allows lighting the area of nut placement and pointing with laser light.
In this respect, the illuminated nut driver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lighting the area of nut placement and pointing with laser light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminated nut driver which can be used for lighting the area of nut placement and pointing with laser light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.